


Pick Up

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Picking up your older brothers friend from the airport ends in a teasing conversation.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Pick Up

**Author's Note:**

> WARNIGS: CURSING, SOME TEASING  
> This picture made me write this

The airport was busy as usual, but it wasn't that hard to spot him in the sea of bodies bustling out.

You snorted as Chris stuck his tongue out slightly as he hurried towards you. Shaking your head as he could dumped his bag in quickly before jumping into the passenger seat with a heave.

"Jesus Christ."

His head lolled to the side so that he could stare at you as you started the old truck up. "What?" He asked sliding down in the seat and pressing his knees against the dashboard. He liked that you still had the Chevy, old comforts and what not. He wondered exactly what else was the same, looking over at you through the dark sunglasses he noted you had definitely grown up.

"Fuck, don't you ever put your titties away?!"

He grinned at you, "my titties?" He asked eyebrows rising over the top of his sunglasses.

You rolled your eyes at him, you could hear the suppressed laughter. "Yes, your titties and while we are on the topic, you could find a shirt that isn't crying for help."

"What's wrong with my shirt?" He asked, feigning offense.

You shook your head and turned the radio on, "get some sleep, its still aways out to the house."

"My titties and shirt distracting you Y/N?" He asked a low chuckle following the question as he reached over and poked your cheek. "Finally gonna admit to having a crush on your older brothers friend?"

"Shut the fuck up, that is _not_ what I said."

He cackled as you swatted his hand away. "I think your potty mouth gives it away, maybe its my tits? By the way, when are you getting a decent car? This truck has seen better days."

"Christ Chris," you huffed and speed up.

It was gonna be a long ride.

He sat up leaning into your space, you peeked at him as he scooted closer, "Chris-"

"Something wrong Y/N?" He asked, pressing his chin to your shoulder.

"I'm drivin', stop actin weird." You scolded pressing your elbow against his solid midsection. Oh, that was solid. Shit.

"We could pull over before we get to the house?"

You could feel his breath along your neck and you scowled at him, gave him no warning as you struck.

Chris let out a solid grunt before falling back into the passenger seat. "Fu-"

"Ya forget who 'my brother' is? Stop being weird and settle back." He was grumbling as he held his midsection and dropped against the door. If only he knew the effect he really had on you.

Taking in a slow steadying breath you gripped the wheel tighter, praying he couldn't make out the way he had unnerved you.

Pull over.

Little shit.

If only he was actually serious.


End file.
